Odin
Odin is one of the most powerful and oldest Elders and a well-respected member of the council. He is also one of the most conservative Elders, which has often caused conflict between him and the Charmed Ones. History Charmed Odin first appeared when Paige had a meeting with the Elders about the future of Magic School, after Gideon's betrayal. Odin wanted to close the school, as they could not guarantee it's safety. This was almost proved correct when Duncan conjured lady Godiva from a history book and nearly altered the timeline. However, Paige and her sisters managed to restore the situation, and Odin then appointed her as headmistress. When the Avatars were coming, Odin became suspicious of Leo. When several Whitelighters were attacked, he accused Leo, though it was later revealed to be the Charmed Ones under the effect of the Blue Moon, which turned them into wild beasts. When the Seer Kyra wanted to trade information about the Avatars in return for being made mortal, Leo once again met with Odin to negotiate. Odin initially refused, but accepted after Phoebe shared her vision of Utopia. However, this was too late for Kyra, who was vanquished by Zankou. After the Avatars, Odin and Sandra reported to Leo that he would have to go through a test to decide between the world of the Elders and life with his family. Odin soon revealed that he had no intention to let Leo find his way independently and inserted himself in the test to manipulate Leo. Odin almost succeeded, until a dying Piper called out to Leo. Having chosen to be with his family, Leo fell from grace of the Golden Gate Bridge and became mortal. The Closing Chapter Odin reappeared more than a year later, along with the young elder Noah, to ask the Charmed Ones to reclaim Magic School from evil. However, due to their history, Odin soon got in a fight with Piper and left. However, the sisters eventually reclaimed Magic School on request of Noah. Chosen Worried that the Chosen would become as uncontrollable as the Charmed Ones, Odin sent Gretchen to act as their new Whitelighter. When she decided they were not a good match and quit, Odin was furious. However, Sandra agreed and supported the decision. War in the Heavens Odin sent Calliope on a mission, to lead a new Whitelighter, she was mortally wounded and went to her boyfriend Noah. While she was dying, she accused Odin of putting her on and told Noah of an artifact that could help overthrow the corrupt Council. Blinded by pain and anger at Odin, Noah charged the heavens and used the Apple of Discord against many Whitelighters, turning them on his side. Soon a battle broke out between the Whitelighters until the Elders revealed themselves. Noah discussed with Odin and used the apple on several Elders, including Kevin. When Noah and Odin attacked each other, Sandra jumped in the middle and was injured. The battle was ended when Paige arrived with Leo and orbed the Apple away from Noah. She reversed its influence and put it back in the vault. Horrified by what he had done, Noah collapsed and revealed that Calliope had been killed. Odin denied setting up Calliope, which Sandra confirmed. The Elders decided that Noah needed to be punished for his actions. While Odin wanted to recycle Noah, Sandra proposed that he be stripped of his status and return to being a Whitelighter again. Odin agreed under the condition that Noah would spend time imprisoned until they found a worthy cause for him. Noah did not object, as he felt that he deserved worse for what he had done. Legacy Due to the return of the Source of All Evil, Odin and the other Elders wanted to restore the relationship with the Halliwell family. To achieve this, they sent Noah to become the Cupid sisters' Whitelighter in an attempt to bring them back to their side. Noah pleaded with him to be honest with the Halliwells instead, which Odin refused. Odin also argued with Chris over his refusal to accept his destiny as a Whitelighter, though Sandra allowed Chris to make his own decision after helping his first charge. Once he had done as they asked, Chris refused to work for them, much to the anger of Odin. Along with the other Elders, Odin later agreed to let the Halliwells restore the Nexus underneath the manor in order to vanquish the Source. Some time later Odin and Sandra gave Wyatt and Noah a new charge, and Odin said that even though Noah was still on probation, the council thought he had done a good job with the Haliwells and that it was therefore decided to increase his responsibilities, even if they wanted Wyatt to keep an eye on him. Odin then explained what had happened to Aubrey, and it was important to save her since she was the last remaining of a very powerful magic line. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to teleport other beings through the use of orbs without physical contact or orbing oneself. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Odin cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, season 7 *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc (flashbacks only) *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Elders Category:Whitelighters